


Frankly, My Dear, I Don't Give a Damn

by Carebee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebee/pseuds/Carebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes back to school for her seventh year and makes a new friend.</p>
<p>Inspired by a prompt on dramione.org</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankly, My Dear, I Don't Give a Damn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot based on the line "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." from Gone With the Wind. Enjoy!

Hermione scratched her words across the parchment as quickly as she could, in a hurry to finish her essay that was due next week. It was an important essay, and she needed to finish it early, so that she had the time to edit it enough to make it acceptable.

She was just about halfway through her second page when she heard a disturbance from the table across the aisle. She looked up in surprise, her eyes stopping on the head of white-blonde hair that belonged to Draco Malfoy. He was seated pointedly away from her, however he didn’t seem to notice that she was there. The library was mostly empty now, since it was late, and the only other students that were there were seated near the door, instead of near the restricted section as Hermione was.

Draco reached into his bag and pulled out a heavy book, one she recognized as their Ancient Runes textbook. She smiled and gathered up her things, ready to move to sit next to him. She and Draco had been growing closer since the beginning of the year, when she realized that he had changed, and that he only wanted to make things right. She could see how tortured he was from the decisions he’d made, the things he’d done, so she had forgiven him, easy as that. He was broken, and it wasn’t the time to hold old grudges.

She was almost to his table when he dropped his head onto the table, and let out a chocked sob. Hermione ran over to the table and dropped her things, reaching over to rest a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“Draco, what’s wrong?” His head shot up at the touch and at the sound of her words, and he tried to wipe away the tears in a hopeless attempt to hide the fact that he was crying. Hermione squeezed her hand tighter and tried to pull him closer to her chest, but he pushed her away.

“I’m fine. I just have something in my eye, Granger. Leave me alone.” Draco had ceased calling her mudblood, but he hadn’t stopped calling her by her last name. she’d never heard him refer to her as Hermione, not even once.

“I know you’re crying, Draco. You might as well tell me what’s wrong.” He squeezed his eyes shut to try and stop the flow of tears, but it only made them fall faster. Hermione pulled him into her chest, and this time, he didn’t push her away.

“I hurt so many people. People died because of me.” Hermione clenched the fabric of his shirt tighter between her fingers, tears of her own appearing in her eyes. Harry and Ron both hated Draco for what he’d done, which is why she hadn’t bothered to tell them about her knew friend. But seeing him now, curled up in her arms, she knew that he didn’t mean any of it. He was forced into it by an unreasonable need to please his father, who didn’t even really love him anyway.

“Draco, it wasn’t your fault.”

“You don’t get it, Granger. You were always on the good side. You don’t have anything to feel guilty for.” Hermione pushed away from her so that he was in a sitting position once again, and looked straight into his eyes.

“Hey, Draco, it doesn’t matter what decisions you made last year, or the year before that, or any other year at all. All that matters is that you chose good in the end, even if it did take you awhile. You’re good now anyway.” Draco averted his eyes, sniffling still, but his tears had stopped. Hermione raised a finger and wiped the tears from his cheeks, blushing and turning away when she realized the intimacy of the moment.

“Thank you, Hermione,” he said after a few minutes when his breathing evened out again. Hermione looked up at him in shock, trying to process what he’d just said. Draco didn’t call her Hermione, even now.

“For what?”

“For forgiving me. Most people wouldn’t have done that, especially considering the way I treated you all those years. What I did was unforgiveable, but you forgave me anyway.” Hermione blushed and looked away, shuffling in her seat.

“You’re welcome.” She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and got out one of her books, the essay long forgotten. She could work on it later.  
“Remember in first year, when your hair was puffy, and you had two awful teeth in the front? You were such a know-it-all then.” Hermione chuckled, recalling her first year self. He was right, she was a know-it-all.

“Don’t remind me. I’m not surprised you made fun of me back then.” Draco considered it for a moment before replying.

“You weren’t nearly as bad as me. My hair was god-awful all slicked back like I wore it then. I walked around like I was some sort of king or something. It was awful.” He snickered, leaning back in his chair. Any sign that he had been crying was gone, and he looked peaceful, almost calm.

“You were pretty bad. I will agree with you there.” Draco sighed, and the two of them fell into silence. Hermione tried to focus on her book, but she was very aware of his presence next to her. She could feel his eyes on her, and she looked over and met his eyes.

“You’ve grown up a lot since then, Hermione.” The way he said her name brought chills to her spine. He leaned forward again, and turned to face her.

“As have you, Draco.” The two of them were silent for a few seconds as they stared into each other’s eyes, and then Draco leaned slightly closer.

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” Hermione couldn’t contain the grin that spread across her face.

“Someone might see,” she whispered, sending a furtive glance toward one of the second years who was studying a few tables away.

“Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.”

“Someone’s been reading Gone With the Wind, I see?” He blushed, but said nothing, instead just closing the gap between them. His lips pressed firmly onto hers, and she melted into it, kissing him back with intense fervor. His hand came up to cup her cheek, and she leaned into the touch.

When Hermione finally pulled away to catch her breath, she laid her head on Draco’s shoulder, curling up in his arms.

“Please tell me that’s not a one-time offer.” Draco whispered, stroking her head.

“Not even close.”


End file.
